


Good Boy

by burntotears



Series: Newmas Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Physical Restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is going to teach Thomas his place in the Glade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted the word "Submission" on tumblr.

“Get back here, Tommy,” Newt growled, following after Thomas in his loping gait. 

Thomas didn’t look back, just continued storming off. “Leave me alone, Newt. Stop telling me what to do.”

“I’m in bloody charge around here, you slinthead. It’s my _job_ to tell you what to buggin’ do.” He was so tired of being on the receiving end of Thomas’ snide attitude. The bloke was smart, that much was painfully obvious, but it was time for him to learn how to work in a group, to listen to his peers, to _follow shucking directions_.

With a surprising burst of energy, Newt overtook Thomas as they rounded behind the homestead. He shoved the younger boy against the wall, holding him steady by the shoulders. Thomas stared into Newt’s face, shock giving way to anger as he fought against the leader’s hold on him. “Let - me - _go_ \- Newt,” he spat out venomously.

Newt was stronger than Thomas, but in truth, the other boy could’ve broken his hold if he tried hard enough. Newt could see in his eyes that he didn’t want to. “No,” he replied simply.

Thomas glared, shrugged his shoulders to throw Newt’s hands off him and lifted his arms to push at the blond’s chest. Newt’s hands traveled down Thomas’ arms to his wrists and he pinned them against the wall above the younger boy’s head. “Just shut it and listen hard, Tommy-” Newt began.

Of course, Thomas’ mouth was open in protest within seconds. “I don’t _care_ -” he started to say, but Newt got in his face then, eyes wide and dark and heavy. They were close enough that their noses were brushing and when Newt spoke, Thomas could feel spit hitting his face.

“I _said_ slim it and I _mean_ it. We all know you’re a clever little bloke, Tommy. We’re all bloody aware that people like you and at some point, they’re going to listen to what you’ve got to say just because you are saying it. But right now, you’re still as green as this buggin’ grass we’re standin’ on and you need to learn your place. You need to learn when to shut your big mouth and just do what you’re told.” Though his grip didn’t loosen, he’d backed away some and was looking at Thomas with an earnest expression, his voice not quite as spitting toward the end.

“I don’t have to do what you say,” Thomas said defiantly, eyes shining bright with a mixture of annoyance and mischief. 

Newt leaned in close again, pressing his whole body against Thomas’, shoving his thigh between the brunette’s legs. He felt his cock twitch and pay attention to the situation and try as he might to ignore it, being completely head to toe against Thomas was doing it for him in so many ways. He leaned in toward Thomas’ ear and, with his mouth pressed against the shell of it, whispered, “Don’t you though?”

He felt Thomas shiver under him and he smirked, pulling back to stare Thomas directly in the eyes. The other boy made a noise in his throat and moved his face forward, but Newt held him fast. At some point he’d inched a finger into Thomas’ palms though, and was stroking each in a soothing sort of gesture even as he held tightly onto the boy’s wrists. 

“Nuh uh. Who’s in charge here?” Newt asked, his voice lower than before. He was completely hard now, pressed roughly against Thomas, whose own erection was rubbing up against Newt’s thigh. He couldn’t even begin to express how hot this was making him and he’d never expected Thomas to return his interest, so all-in-all this was a win-win situation for everyone.

“Newt…” Thomas complained, his voice sounding a bit broken and desperate. He made another vain attempt to capture the leader’s lips once more.

“I told you, Tommy - you’ve got a lot to learn. If you’re not gonna stop trying to dominate here in the Glade, we’re gonna have some issues. Do you _want_ to have issues?” Newt’s voice was teasing, but still hot against Thomas’ face and neck while he spoke. Finally he couldn’t help himself and he nipped at the edge of Thomas’ jaw nearer the ear.

Thomas moaned and bucked his hips, then he was whimpering. “ _Please_ …”

Newt just raised his eyebrows at the brunette and with one more half-hearted struggle, Thomas went pliant against Newt’s body, his eyes the only hint of the fire still inside him. The blond waited, traced the length of Thomas’ jaw with the tip of his nose, bucked his hips into Thomas’ thigh, but the younger boy didn’t move. Newt laced his fingers in with Thomas’ and lowered them slowly from the wall, circling them around his own body and placing Thomas’ hands on his arse. He surged into the other, kissing him sloppy and hard, their teeth clacking and their tongues sliding wetly everywhere. Newt held Thomas around the waist and threaded fingers through his hair, letting the kiss continue for a moment before he tugged the dark head toward the side and started sucking against his neck hungrily.

Thomas released a shuddery moan, whispering Newt’s name and squeezing his fingers on the older boy’s arse, but that was it. Despite how needy he sounded, he stayed submissive. Newt smiled against his neck. “See what you get when you stay compliant? It’s so much better, ain’t it?” He fumbled with the clasps of Thomas’ pants, undoing them quickly and tugging down to spring his cock free. Newt pulled back and watched the boy’s face as he slowly wrapped his hand around Thomas’ cock, partially to see how he’d fall apart and partially to make sure that he was okay with it. 

Thomas looked hungry, though, and when Newt encircled his fist, the other boy gasped and whispered, “ _Yes_ ,” barely bucking his hips an inch, which was a damn-near amazing feat.

“Good boy, Tommy,” he praised and started jacking the boy earnestly, sucking a bruise into his collarbone as he worked. He could feel Thomas building quickly and he wasn’t quite done with him yet. Newt pulled his hand away and Thomas’ hips chased it, an involuntary whine escaping him as his half-lidded eyes flew open and looked heavily at Newt. 

“Gimmie a hand,” he said, ignoring Thomas’ questioning glance and used it to lower himself onto the ground. He looked up at the brunette as he swallowed him down, smirking when Thomas moaned and clutched at Newt’s hair.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Thomas’ voice warbled and he came down Newt’s throat. He pulled away and kissed sweetly at Thomas’ trembling thighs until he helped Newt stand back up again. “Jesus, Newt. You’re amazing.”

Now, after having his mouth on Thomas’ cock and everything, Newt somehow managed to blush. Thomas grinned a bit. “Your turn,” he said, plucking against the band of Newt’s pants.

“No, it’s fine, you don’t have to,” Newt protested.

“I want to,” he responded, flipping them around so Newt was now against the wall. 

“Tommy, don’t worry about it. I’m not asking you to do anything…”

Thomas sighed and leaned against Newt’s body, kissing him slowly. “I know, Newt. You didn’t have to ask. That’s what makes you such a good leader. And besides,” Thomas smirked as he undid Newt’s pants and dropped to his knees in front of him. “I’m a good boy, remember?”


End file.
